


The Bite(s)

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Biting, Consensual Kink, M/M, Mild Blood, Rimming, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2018 - Day 6: BitingDerek can mark him now, so he does.





	The Bite(s)

Stiles stares at his reflection in the mirror, body littered with marks. He can't stop trailing his fingers across them, hissing at the sensations, not even when Derek slides up behind him, his own body also riddled with bruises. Derek's eyes flags red in their reflection, forcing an answering flash of blue from Stiles,aking his alpha smile. Derek's hands replace Stiles’, running softly over his skin before picking a mark at random and pressing down on it, eliciting a moan.

“Look at you, wearing my claim, so beautiful Stiles, so eager for me. Wish you could see your back, your ass,” Derek's hands slide back, cupping Stiles’ cheeks before gripping them tight, thumbs gliding over matching tooth marks. Stiles just cants his hips back, grinding into the touch.

“Fuck, Derek, _alpha_ , please.” Derek chuckles at Stiles’ murmurs, sliding down to his knees. Derek's mouth is soft at first, gentling kisses against the swell of Stiles’ ass, but it's only for a brief moment and then he's opening up around fangs. It's a weird swirl of pleasure and pain when his teeth break through Stiles’ skin, blood swelling momentarily before they slide back out and his new healing kicks in, sealing the holes but leaving the bruising behind. He shudder as Derek does it over and over, renewing the first bite marks he'd made that evening, only giving in when Stiles’ pleading turns incoherent and the only word he can reverse is ‘alpha.’

Derek pushes against Stiles’ lower back, forcing him to catch himself on the mirror and then spreads Stiles’ cheeks. His fangs are still out and he scrapes them down the cleft of Stiles’ ass, over his pucker, digging in more than he was able to before he'd given Stiles the most important bite. His tongue comes out to soothe the angry skin immediately after and then he loses himself in it all, in the taste and feel of Stiles under his mouth, caught on his teeth. He doesn't stop until Stiles cries out, his release spattering the glass in front of him. His breath is heaving when he finally manages to drag himself up, his skin flushed as he presses it against Stiles.

“Your bites are gone,” there's a pout on Stiles’ face to match the tone of his voice when Derek's gaze meets his in the mirror. 

“Got distracted, forgot to stop the healing.” Stiles’ pout deepens but Derek presses on. “Guess you'll just have to mark me up again.” Stiles pretends to sigh and glower, but his cock betrays him, twitching where it's laying soft against his thigh. 

“Guess I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [DreamWidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/), all of my additional contact information can be found there or on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile) here (including where you can leave me prompts of your own)!


End file.
